Painful love, Painful heartache
by Princess Liv the mouse
Summary: Song fics, about my oc's or ours going through normal life things and having trouble dealing with it and or getting back at those that just plain hate them.
1. Fox : Pain

Fox was standing in a field by a tree staring out into space. "Why? Why me?" He asked out "Why can't you leave me alone? WHY!" Fox growled before he sat down. He started crying. _"When will this stop? I want it to stop.. Please someone stop this pain…" _Fox thought "Pain.. Like that song… Pain… That's all I can feel…" Fox then closed his eyes and started to sing.

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_  
_Are better than misery_  
_Trust me, I've got a plan_  
_When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain_

_I know, I know that you're wounded_  
_You know, you know that I'm here to save you_  
_You know, you know I'm always here for you_  
_I know, I know that you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Rather feel pain_

Fox slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the trees branches. "One of these days… I'll either just give up, or find a way out…"


	2. Rain: Just like a pill

Rain laid on he floor in her room tears on her cheeks. "How does this happen? Why do I even try…. I hate this world! Even more I hate him…" Rain then closed her eyes. "I'm a huge wreak…." Rain then started laughing. "God this world is hell…" She sad sitting up and grabbed a remote, she pressed a button. Her stereo turned on and started playing…

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me_  
_I think, I took too much_  
_I'm cryin' here, what have you done?_  
_I thought it would be fun_

Rain laid back down, and closed her eyes, a small fake smile placed on her lips.

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch_  
_I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch_  
_I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch_  
_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_  
_This must be a bad trip_  
_All of the other pills, they were different_  
_Maybe I should get some help_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch_  
_I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch_  
_I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch_  
_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch_  
_ (Just like a pill)_  
_I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch_  
_ (Just like a pill)_  
_I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch_  
_ (Just like a pill)_  
_I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_ (Frustrated, frustrated fears)_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_ (Frustrated fears)_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_ (Just like a pill)_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_  
_ (Makin' me, makin' me ill)_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_  
_ (Oh you keep makin' me ill)_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

When the song ended rain opened her eyes and sighed. "Now matter what I'll still love him….."


	3. Abby: Bruises and Bitemarks

Abby was sitting in her room, staring out of her window. "Where are you? When I need you ?" Abby asked as she took out a picture of a black and purple male hedgehog. Abby started crying as she turned on her CD player. Abby closed her eyes and began imaging her and the hedgehog together as their theme song started playing.

_Two single hearts on fire_  
_Currently on the wire as inhibitions_  
_Fade a focused moment made_  
_Bruises and Bitemarks say takes_  
_One to bring the pain passion lies in screams_  
_Of statistic dreams_

_You're in a place for fear_  
_Lips are for biting here lets make_  
_This moment worth the while lets kill_  
_The night and go down in style feel the_  
_Magic rise we're plotting our demise of_  
_Perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom_  
_Brawl_

_You bring the ropes and chains_  
_I'll bring the pills and games_  
_I Can show you pain and make you say my name_  
_You will believe my lies_  
_That im not like other guys that sparkle in my eyes_  
_Is part of my disguise_

_You're in a place for fear_  
_Lips are for biting here lets make_  
_This moment worth the while lets kill_  
_The night and go down in style feel the_  
_Magic rise we're plotting our demise of_  
_Perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom_  
_Brawl_

_You're in a place for fear_  
_Lips are for biting here lets make_  
_This moment worth the while lets kill_  
_The night and go down in style feel the_  
_Magic rise we're plotting our demise of_  
_Perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom_  
_Brawl_

_You're in a place for fear_  
_Lips are for biting here lets make_  
_This moment worth the while lets kill_  
_The night and go down in style feel the_  
_Magic rise we're plotting our demise of_  
_Perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom_  
_Brawl_

Abby started crying. Shriek! I need you!"


	4. Icy&Bekah: We belong together

Icy slammed the door behind him as he walked off. "ICY! WAIT!" Bekah screamed. "NO!" Icy screamed back at her "You don't care about me, you care about _HIM! _" Icy then ran off, leaving Bekah standing there. Bekah slowly walked back into the orphanage. She turned the radio on as a sad started playing.

_Ooh, oh, ooh, oh_  
_Sweet love, yeah_

Bekah sighed as she sat on a old sofa.

_I didn't mean it_  
_When I said I didn't love you, so_  
_I should have held on tight_  
_I never shoulda let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_  
_I was stupid, I was foolish_  
_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_  
_Be without your love_  
_Never imagined I'd be_  
_Sitting here beside myself_

_?Cause I didn't know you_  
_?Cause I didn't know me_  
_But I thought I knew everything_  
_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_  
_Now that I don't hear your voice_  
_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_  
_?Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_  
_To have you lying by my side_  
_Right here, ? cause baby_  
_When you left I lost a part of me_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_?Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_  
_When times get rough?_  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
_Till the sun comes up?_  
_Who's gonna take your place?_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_  
_When you are on my mind_  
_Bobby Womack's on the radio_  
_Saying to me_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_  
_Wait a minute_  
_This is too deep_  
_(Too deep)_  
_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_  
_Trying to catch a break_  
_And then I hear Babyface_  
_"I only think of you"_

_And it's breaking my heart_  
_I'm trying to keep it together_  
_But I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_  
_I'm throwing things, crying_  
_Trying to figure out_  
_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_  
_It ain't even half of what_  
_I'm feeling inside_  
_I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_  
_And it's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_?Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_  
_When times get rough?_  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_  
_Till the sun comes up?_  
_Who's gonna take your place?_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_?Cause we belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on_  
_When times get rough?_  
_Who's gonna talk to me_  
_Till the sun comes up?_  
_Who's gonna take your place?_  
_There ain't nobody better_  
_Oh baby, baby_  
_We belong together_

"_Icy I'm so sorry…Please. Please come back_." Bekah whispered


	5. The Riots: Price tag

Rain tossed a vase of flowers at a door in anger. "Whoa Rain chill out!" Icy said Rain sighed. "I sick of people thinking we are in it for the money! We aren't!" Icy nodded. "I know! Hey why don't we tell them? Lets tell our fans that we just want to have fun?" Icy asked. "ICY YOUR A GENIUS!" Rain screamed and hugged her friend. "Gather the troops! Its time to sing!" Rain said as she danced out of the room. Icy laughed then started calling up the band.

Soon in a park Rain and her famous band the Riots were setting up to do a concert. Rain was running around barking orders here and there. "Are we ready?" Rain asked after about two hours of working. The group nodded. "Well then? Lets sing!" Rain screamed and took off to get ready. Soon as it was getting dark Rain and her band walked onto the stage. Rain took center stage and looked out to the crowed. "Lady's! and Jets! Thank you for coming out tonight! me and my band here want to tell you something...In Song!" She then turned around to face her band and nodded to Jake who was on the drums.

Jake started drumming out a tune, Swift and Mark both were on guitars soon followed him and Rain did a 360 and once again face the crowed. Smoke appeared and surround Rain and the others on the stage as she began to sing.

_Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Pea_  
_You ready_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
_I wonder how they sleep at night._  
_When the sale comes first,_  
_And the truth comes second,_  
_Just stop, for a minute and_  
_Smile_

_Why is everybody so serious_  
_Acting so damn mysterious_  
_Got your shades on your eyes_  
_And your heels so high_  
_That you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
_Everybody look to their right (ha)_  
_Can you feel that (yeah)_  
_We're paying with love tonight_  
_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag._

_Okay!_  
_We need to take it back in time,_  
_When music made us all unite_  
_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_  
_Am I the only one getting tired_  
_Why is everybody so obsessed_  
_Money can't buy us happiness_  
_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now_  
_Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright._

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
_Everybody look to their right (ha)_  
_Can you feel that (yeah)_  
_We're paying with love tonight_  
_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag._

_Icy appeared out of nowhere on the stage and joined Rain in singing. All ready the crowed was screaming._

_Yeah yeah_  
_Well, keep the price tag_  
_And take the cash back_  
_Just give me six strings and a half stACK._  
_And you can keep the cars_  
_Leave me the garage_  
_And all I.._  
_Yes all I need are keys and guitars_  
_And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars_  
_Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds_  
_Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life_  
_We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight_  
_So we aint gon stumble and fall never_  
_Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh_  
_So we gon keep everyone moving their feet_  
_So bring back the beat and then everyone sing_

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag._

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the Price Tag._

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Oo-oooh_  
_Forget about the price tag._

Then afterwards Rain and Icy both bowed to the roaring crowed


	6. Dark Emerald: Cruella De Vi

Dark Emerald smiled as she stood over Rain's broken body. "You have lost for the last time Arin….. Your weak and so is your family." Rain opened her eyes ad looked up at Dark Emerald the demon wolf that was taking over the world. "You do scare me… Finish me if you want to but I will die unafraid.." Dark Emerald laughed and smiled at Rain. "Brave words miss. Queen. Just like William and Ana. Both died saying something like that. It was touching really."

Rain's eyes widen. "you..? You killed Sir William and Lady Anna?" Dark Emerald nodded "Oh yes. I loved how their blood socked me as I ripped them apart." Rain felt like she was going to be sick hearing this. "Monster! You're a monster!" Dark emerald smiled. "Why thank you…"

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare_  
_All innocent children had better beware_  
_She's like a spider waiting for the kill_  
_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

_This vampire bat, this inhuman beast_  
_She ought to be locked up and never released_  
_The world was such a wholesome place_  
_Until Cruella, Cruella De Vil, yeah_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

_At first you think Cruella is a devil_  
_But after time has worn away the shock_  
_You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes_  
_Watching you from underneath a rock_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_  
_Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
_To see her is to take a sudden chill_  
_Cruella De Vil_

_Cruella De Vil, yeah_  
_Cruella De Vil_  
_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

"Now my dear friend its your time to die and join or mommy and daddy." Dark Emerald said and bent down over Rain. Rain watched her every movements, she would die with nothing she failed her parents_,_ her kingdom, her friends, and her family._ "I'm sorry..." _Rain whispered before Dark Emerald stabbed her in the heart with a long sharp knife._  
_


	7. Flame: Play with fire

_Okay I know I haven't updated this in a while but here we go!_

Flame was sitting outside a abby. Taking in the peace before the head priestess arrives to look over their work. It was hard to please the head priestess., and what she did with a guest...Well that wasn't going to go well. She couldn't believe she4 let herself be swoon by that sweet speaking Spanish Hedgehog. A cousin of Sliver. She could still remember what he told her before he left. _"My beautiful priestess, one day I will return, and when I do. It'll be to take you away from this place. For you are fated to be by my side." _Fated? She was a fool! To let her be talked into believing she could have a family. Priestess of the sol emeralds _**DO NOT HAVE FAMILIES! **_

As Flame heaed back inside she thought of the neon hedgehog that came in and took her heart by fire. _"Just like... Just like that blue hedgehog..." _She thought to herself. "Priestess!" a voice from the past said behind her, Flame turned around to face the blue hedgehog. _"Think about him and he appears..." _She thought frowning. "Mr. Sonic... I think it is best for you too leave."

"flame... Why?" Sonic asked flame looked away from him before answering. "You said you would be back in a years time.. It has been three years Sonic. I can not wait forever." She watched as the flame red roses in his hands fall. "You...Your..." She nodded. "I gave my heart to other. You know... This reminds me of a song.. How does it go again...Right like this..."

_I can't believe it's really you_  
_Been so long, you look good_  
_I hear you're doing really well_  
_Don't ask me, let me tell you_  
_How I've been since when you left_  
_Since you left me for death_

_Finally every tear has dried_  
_I've wiped you from my life_

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me_  
_'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me_  
_But if you think I'd ever get with you again_  
_Then you can just_

_Love me, love me_  
_Feed the flame_  
_If you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky_  
_Higher and higher_  
_Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_  
_Love me, love me_  
_(Far into the sky)_  
_If you want me_

_You never know just what you got_  
_'Til it's gone, you freak out_  
_But I'm not falling for that game_  
_Boys like you never change_  
_You made me feel I wasn't enough_  
_Wasn't enough for your love_

_But it was insecurity that made you run_  
_It wasn't me_

_So don't you sit there trying to_  
_Give me more excuses_  
_I don't have time for this_  
_I'm off to play in Houston_  
_And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing_  
_You can't make up for what you've done_  
_But you still try to be the one_

_Love me, love me_  
_Feed the flame_  
_If you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky_  
_Higher and higher_  
_Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_  
_Love me, love me_  
_(Far into the sky)_  
_If you want me_

_Ooh, by the way, by the way_  
_I've found someone who gives me space_  
_Keeps me safe_  
_Makes me sane_  
_Found someone to take your place_  
_Now I'm safe in his arms_  
_And I decided only he can play with fire_

_Love me, Love me_  
_Feed the flame_  
_If you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky_  
_Higher and higher_  
_Baby, can you play with fire_

_I can't believe it's really you_  
_(Love me, love me)_  
_I hear you're doing really well_  
_(If you want me)_  
_Finally every tear has dried_  
_(Love me, love me)_  
_Can boys like you, boys like you_  
_Play with fire_

After she finished the song she looked at Sonic. "I'm sorry Sonic... But it is for the best." She then turned and walked into the abby shuting the doors in Sonic face.


	8. Jess: Whos's laughing now

(Its been a while but that's okay. I'm back baby!)

Jess walked down the school's hallway her head bowed. _"Please don't let them see me. Please!"_ She thought as she headed to class.

_5 years later at Jess's concert back home._

As Jess walked onto the stage. She thought back to her high school years. How the bullies teased her. How they made her life a living hell. Well. She's back. And She bigger then ever! Tonight, tonight she'll show them what can happen to those they pick on. She was lucky. She didn't go crazy. But some did. And right now they are waiting out there for her to preform some of her hits. Well their in for a shocker!

_"Ladies and gentlemen! The one. The only! Jess!"_ the intercom voice said as Jess rushed onto the stage waving and smiling to her fans.

"Its great to be back!" She said smiling "And now this is for all those from my high school days!"

_bom bica bica_  
_bom bom bica bica _  
_bom bom bica bica bom bom_

_Mummy they call me names_  
_They wouldn't let me play_  
_I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday_  
_'Hey Jessica, you look like an alien_  
_With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'_  
_Well they pull my hair_  
_They took away my chair_  
_I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care_  
_'Hey Jessica, you're so funny_  
_You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'_

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Pom puh puh puh puh pom pom_  
_Pom puh puh puh puh pom pom_

_Cos I'm in L.A_  
_You think I've made my fame_  
_If it makes us friends_  
_When you only really know my name_  
_'Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it_  
_I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'_  
_So now because I'm signed_  
_You think my pockets lined_  
_4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line_  
_'Oh Jessie, I saw you on youtube_  
_I tagged old photos from when we was at school'_

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_[ From: .net/read/j/jessie-j-lyrics/who_ ]_  
_Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Jessie_  
_She broke out of the box_  
_You got that ego cough_  
_Let the haters hate_  
_You're like way too late_  
_See I got a message from you_  
_'Hola, I'm proud of you'_  
_'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow!'_  
_My reply: Who's laughing now_

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
_Have you forgotten how_  
_You would make me feel_  
_When you drag my spirit down_  
_But thank you for the pain_  
_It made me raise my game_  
_And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_  
_Yeah_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Who's Laughing Now_  
_Who's Laughing Now_

_So make your jokes_  
_Go for broke_  
_Blow your smoke_  
_You're not alone_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_But who's laughing now_  
_So raise the bar_  
_Hit me hard_  
_Play your cards_  
_Be a star_  
_But who's laughing now_

_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_

_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_  
_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_  
_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_

_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_  
_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_  
_Who's Laughin' Laughing Now_  
_(DeryeaeaeaeH)_

Jess grinned as she waved and strolled off the stage. "Thanks for the great years of my life bitchs."


	9. Keri: Ugly

Keri grew up in the hood. She knew all too well what being a hood girl was. She has seen gang wars, death, and didn't care. It made her tough, but when it came to over girls from better families and lifestyles, she didn't know what to do. She was tease and made fun off, boys would try to get her into their beds cause of what and who she is. No one new she could sing of that she was a fair dancer, they just saw her dirty clothes, her poor family everything. So one day she got back at them.

Keri walked onto the school's stage shaking inside. _This was it. She was going to make her mark on those stupid fancies. Those stupid snobs._ She thought as she snarled to herself as the curtain rose. The crowd went quiet looking at her. Some of the richer kids were laughing softly to themselves.

"Here too the rich snobs." She hissed and began to sing. Her voice was soft and rough at the same time. Yet it was nice to listen too.

_When I was 7_  
_They said I was strange_  
_I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same_  
_I asked my parents if I was OK_  
_They said you're more beautiful_  
_And that's the way they show that they wish_  
_That they had your smile_  
_So my confidence was up for a while_  
_I got real comfortable with my own style_  
_I knew that they were only jealous cos_

_People are all the same_  
_And we only get judged by what we do_  
_Personality reflects name_  
_And if I'm ugly then_  
_So are you_  
_So are you_

_There was a time when I felt like I cared_  
_That I was shorter than everyone there_  
_People made me feel like life was unfair_  
_And I did things that made me ashamed_  
_Cos I didn't know my body would change_  
_I grew taller than them in more ways_  
_But there will always be the one who will say_  
_Something bad to make them feel great_

_People are all the same_  
_And we only get judged by what we do_  
_Personality reflects name_  
_And if I'm ugly then_  
_So are you_  
_So are you_

_People are all the same_  
_And we only get judged by what we do_  
_Personality reflects name_  
_And if I'm ugly then_  
_So are you_  
_So are you_

_Everybody talks bad about somebody_  
_And never realizes how it affects somebody_  
_And you bet it won't be forgotten_  
_Envy is the only thing it could be_

_Cos people are all the same_  
_(The same, the same)_  
_And we only get judged by what we do_  
_(What we do, yeah, yeah)_  
_Personality reflects name_  
_And if I'm ugly then_  
_(Yeah, you)_  
_So are you_  
_So are you_

_People are all the same_  
_(Oh, oh, oh)_  
_And we only get judged by what we do_  
_(What we do, yeah)_  
_Personality reflects name_  
_And if I'm ugly then_  
_(Yeah, so are you)_  
_So are you_  
_So are you_

Keri grinned and left the stage. As the rich kids screamed at her in anger. Meanwhile some of her hood friends laughed and clapped at her. "That's my girl." J.C said grinning.


End file.
